TwoStep
by TempestJo
Summary: Booth and Brennan, slightly smutty.
1. Chapter 1

The morning began as any other.

Seeley Booth, alone in his room.

His eyes closed.

There was only one way to get through a day spent with Temperance Brennan. Without embarrassing himself.

One way.

And it was as old as time itself.

He closed his eyes, relaxed.

Thought of her.

And put his hand to himself.

Unlike any other morning though, the woman in his thoughts was parking her car outside his apartment building, and sneaking up the stairs to his apartment.

To surprise him, with breakfast in bed.

Or at least donuts.

It was his birthday.

She snuck into his apartment, her key making no noise in the lock, her stocking feet making no noise on the floor.

She'd left her shoes outside, hoping to catch him by surprise.

She glanced around. Living room was bare. Kitchen empty.

No running water.

She smiled happily. Perfect. She'd catch him in bed.

She held the paper bag carefully and tiptoed down the hall to his room.

To his door.

She heard a moan.

Her eyes widened, and she paused. Was there a woman in there? There had only been one pair of shoes.

She listened.

"Bones.." A whisper.

She squeezed her eyes shut. Broken. No, wait, she amended her own thought. Busted! The term was busted.

Sighing she pushed his bedroom door open and walked in.

His eyes were closed, and he was stroking himself firmly.

Well.

She'd never watched that before.

And he really was very impressive…

His eyes fluttered open, smelling her perfume. "Bones!" He shrieked, but it was too late to stop, he'd reached the moment of no return, and a few seconds later he was overtaken by the usual sensation.

Brennan smiled.

"Good Morning Booth. I brought you donuts, for your birthday."

He buried his head in the pillow mortified.

"Go wait in the KITCHEN."

"Why? You're done aren't you? I have to say.."

"GO."

She shrugged, and turning, left the room, singing a little song.

Booth pulled his head from the pillow stunned, listening..

"Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me.." She sang happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth stalked into the kitchen fully dressed, and shoved a donut in his mouth. "Let's go."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Booth." Brennan smirked.

"Yeah, you weren't the one who got walked in on." He shook his head, playing it cool. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I wanted to surprise you on your birthday."

"Well, you did. Maybe next time you'll knock."

She smiled. "Maybe next time you won't."

He stared at her. "What?"

She shrugged. "I do it too you know. I think most people do."

"I don't really want to talk about this Bones."

"It was an impressive sight." She ignored his request.

Booth raised his eyebrows silently.

"I'm quite impressed. Really." She picked up her bag and went to go find her shoes. "If I'd been here sooner, I might have helped you."

His eyes widened as he watched her walk out of the kitchen.

She might have helped him?

He could feel his brain fizzle.

Surely she was just saying that to help him get over the embarrassment of being caught, heavy handed.

And at the point of no return.

His face flushed and he buried his head in his hands. Never in his life had he done that in front of another person.

The person he was thinking of.

And it had been intense.

Very intense.

He was still tingling from that release.

"Are you coming Booth?" She called, unaware of the double-entendre in her words.

How to answer?

Booth the partner argued with Booth the man.

Booth the Man won.

"I already came Bones." He walked over to the door and pulled on his shoes, smirking when she blushed suddenly, her brain finally connecting the verbal dots.

"Yes, you did. Is it always like.."

"Bones."

She could smell the shower gel he'd used in his military quick shower, and his hair was still damp around his ears.

"Yes?" She breathed.

"Let's talk about that.. Later. We're going to be late for work. I wouldn't want you to be late, twice today." He winked.

She stared at him, thoroughly discombobulated. "If you'd make up a schedule.." She began, taking him seriously.

"So you can come watch?" He shook his head No, trying not to laugh as her face fell slightly. "I prefer spontaneity. But in the future.." He paused. "In the future." He lifted her chin in his hand, studying her face. "Either knock, or watch less and participate more. I don't like to be the only one naked."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

"Like a virgin…..Touched for the very first time.."

Madonna blared through the speakers as Brennan undressed for her shower. Even though the lab was state of the art, sometimes the smell of death stuck in her nose and the only way to get rid of it was to have a long hot shower and liberally use her mango scented body wash.

She smiled, as the image of Booth in his bed with his hand wrapped around himself flickered into her mind for the hundredth time that day. She wasn't sure why, but it was the hottest thing she'd ever seen. Maybe it was because of the way he'd said her name, without knowing she was there.

He was thinking of her.

She groaned hungrily.

He wanted her.

And, like the song said, with their sexual chemistry, there was no doubt in her mind that the experience of being with him would dull any of the ones in her past in comparison. Touched for the first time, indeed.

She thought of him too, when she was stressed out, needing release.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water cascade around her, easing the stiffness in her shoulders and soaking into her hair.

The sensations lulled her into a calming nothingness.

Nothing existed but her, and the water, and the cool marble wall she had her forehead resting on.

And the fire in her belly, the ache between her legs.

Booth.

_Would it ever happen? _She mused, dully, her brain taking refuge in the sound of the water hitting the tiles all around her.

He'd told her, next time, join in…

_Would she?_

_Would there be a next time?_

In five years she'd never walked in on him before…

The image flooded her mind again, and she groaned his name out loud, and let her hand slip down her body. When he'd been thinking of her, what had he been imagining? Her, bent over him, her mouth around him? Her riding him? Him riding her? What position did he like? Despite his reluctance to discuss sex, she found it hard to believe he was really a prude. Would he imagine her dressed up? A nurse? A librarian? Wonder woman? She remembered his eyes as he took in her outfit that day, so long ago, he'd liked it. And even when she was terrified of the snakes, she had revelled in having her breasts pressed up against him, her legs wrapped around him, his hands on her naked thighs. _And they hadn't even been facing each other_, she laughed at herself. He had definitely not been thinking of that fact. And she shouldn't have been either. They had almost gotten killed that day.

_But they had saved the girl._

She growled in frustration, knowing that now her mind had wandered, there was no way she was going to be able to get release now. She opened her eyes and reached for the shampoo. Might as well get cleaned up and get out.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth paused in the living room, his arms full of take out containers.

He could hear the shower running. Had she forgotten he was coming over with supper?

_Maybe she wanted him to _… He thought, but then shook his head. If she wanted to make them "even" she would have been frigging herself on the couch when he walked in, she was blunt like that.

No, she must just be having a shower.

_With nice hot water running all over her perfect skin and perfect breasts and down to her perfect ass…_ He stared blankly off into space for a moment enjoying the thought, before shaking his head again.

She'd walked in on him, they'd bantered about it, and then they'd gone about their jobs like nothing had happened. She didn't think of him like that, though she had seemed to like what she saw.

_But she'd seen it before._

Okay, maybe not like that, but she'd walked in on him in the tub that one time and…

He set the cartons down on the coffee table and turned on the stereo so that she would know there was someone in the apartment.

If she had any sense she'd get fully dressed before coming out to see who it was.

He stood in the kitchen, not quite sure what to do with himself. Usually he would grab himself a beer and then relax on the couch, but he couldn't get this morning out of his head, seeing her coming through the door, just like he'd been imagining, only he'd been imagining a different ending, one with her sprawled on the bed beneath him, her fingers digging into his back and her mouth screaming his name…

He coughed and took a deep breath, looking up at the ceiling, praying for the strength to keep himself under control, and his libido in check.

It was bad enough she had walked in on him.

What if she knew he was thinking of her as he'd stroked himself?

He couldn't be sure he hadn't spoken her name aloud. He sometimes did, he remembered at least one time when he'd gone out into the living room after a morning session and Parker had asked what Bones wanted on the phone so early in the morning, assuming that the mumbled name he'd heard from his fathers lips behind the closed door as he'd left his room and trekked to the kitchen for his breakfast cereal a little earlier than usual had been spoken into the ever present cell phone.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and waited.

He'd take his cue from her.


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She frowned, realizing she could hear different music playing.

Her stereo? She turned off the bathroom radio. Her stereo was definitely on.

Booth.

Her eyes widened. She'd completely forgotten he was coming over with supper. She'd been in such a rush for the shower and what she'd hoped to get out of it, that she'd forgotten.

This was bad.

Usually, if she knew he was coming over, she made sure to take care of her needs before he got there, so she didn't accidentally on purpose jump on top of him like a crazy person.

And she was really in need, after seeing him.. Her mind flashed back to the image yet again. Her ears remembered the way he'd moaned her name.

And her libido hummed, whispering that he's right there in the living room, waiting for you, you know he wants you, what's the problem?

She stared at herself in the mirror. Her libido had a good point!

She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, then wrapped the towel around her body and left the room.

Booth looked up, hearing the bathroom door open.

There was foot steps in the hall, and he half turned to see her.

Still damp, wrapped in a towel, that was shorter than any skirt he'd seen her in.

Temperance Brennan had lots of logic, and killer brains, but not much sense, he remembered belatedly.

"Hi Booth." She smiled at him, walking closer. "What did you bring for supper?"

"Uh." He stammered. "Takeout." The towel looked soft..

She raised an eyebrow. "Sounds good."

Her eyes scraped him hungrily. "I like that shirt Booth. It fits you.. VERY well."

He nodded.

She stopped right in front of him, her hands holding up her towel. "I have a warning for you."

His eyes lifted to hers in confusion. "What? From who?"

"From me." Her eyes stared into him. "I'm really aroused, and I like you a lot, and you look really good and smell even better, and you have thirty seconds to get out of here before I drop this towel." She said in a rush.

"What happens then?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't know." She confessed. "But at the very least, I'm going to have a hell of an orgasm whether I get it from you or from my own hand. Twenty seconds."

The thought of her naked in front of him and touching herself was too much for him, and he stared at her dumbfounded.

"Fifteen seconds." She gasped, her breath coming quicker, her chest rising and falling faster.

His eyes dropped to her chest and he watched mesmerized.

"Ten…Five…One.." She said. Then she let the towel fall to the floor.

His knees went weak.

"You're gorgeous." He whispered, taking in the sight.

She slid her hand down her chest, and her stomach.

He swallowed hard.

She watched his eyes follow her hand, and smiled at the fire burning in his eyes. He hadn't moved a muscle, but she could see he was getting aroused.

The evidence was there in front of her.

She touched herself slowly, then raised her hand to his face.

The trance he was in broke, and he simultaneously sucked her fingers into his mouth and wrapped his arms around her, picking her up.

"Supper can wait._"_


	6. Chapter 6

He lay her down on her bed and let his eyes rake over her body again, taking in the curves and the hollows and the sheen of her still dewy skin as he raised his arms and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it to the floor beside him, watching as her fingers once again trailed down her stomach to touch herself.

He licked his lips, still able to taste her, and his hands shook slightly as they reached for his belt, unlatching his belt buckle, and unzipping his pants.

They fell to the floor too, and he crawled onto the bed beside her.

"Bones."

"Mmm?" She blinked at him, her eyes glazed. She'd never felt so hot, touching herself in front of him, the look on his face and the tent in his shorts showing her how arousing he found it, and it felt.. It was a rush, like dine and dashing had been. Something she hadn't done before, but felt safe doing with him.

For him.

He leaned over her and ran his fingers through her hair, "I'm going to be addicted to you, you know that right?" He whispered.

She licked her lips. "I hope so."

He groaned and pressed his mouth to hers, softly, then more urgently as she reached up and took his hand and slid it down her body, her other hand tangling in his hair and making sure he didn't pull away from the kiss until it was absolutely necessary.

Their tongues mingled as his fingers smoothed her skin and his thumb sought out the spot guaranteed to make her scream.

As soon as he touched it, her body stiffened and she arched towards him, gasping into his mouth, her fingers raking his back. "Yes…" Her head fell back into the pillow and her eyelids fluttered shut, highening the sensations he was creating.

She'd wanted this for so long.. Years. Every time she'd glanced at his hands, she'd wondered what they would feel like, doing exactly what they were doing now, thrusting into her passionately, rubbing against her, touching her.

"God." She moaned. "Booth.. This is.. Oh.. My.. God." She shuddered against him.

He watched her face lovingly, loving what he was doing to her, how she was reacting, how her body kept pressing up against him, her chest to his, grinding against his hand..

He pressed his mouth to her neck and left kisses all over it, whispering brokenly that she should let go, feel it, take that ride…


	7. Chapter 7

She ground herself against him relentlessly, begging him with her body and her mind, her mouth issuing half coherent commands that he sometimes followed, but mostly ignored, drawing it out, making it better, giving her what she didn't even know she wanted.

"Booth, pleeeease." She whined, "Fuck me already!"

He shook his head.

He wanted her, there was no doubt of that, he was hard as rock and in some amount of pain from it, but she'd seen him come, and now it was his turn to watch her. He said as much, and her eyes rolled up in her head, remembering how it had felt to watch that, knowing thoughts of her had caused it, how wet it had made her and she thought about how now he was going to see that, see her come because of him, how much closer it would bring him to loosing control, and how she really, really, wanted him to lose control.

"Do you like it Booth?" She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Like what?" he murmured in her ear.

"Like watching me come with your hand inside me?" She moaned, she was so close.

"I haven't seen it yet." He smirked, moving his hand a little faster, her back arching even more. He leaned forward and took her nipple in his mouth, raking his teeth over it gently, tugging on it, and she shattered.

Wave after wave of pleasure rolled through her, as his hand continued, until at last she opened her eyes and stared into his.

They were black.

Not chocolate brown, Not coffee brown, not even golden brown, all of which she knew they could be, depending on his mood.

They were black, and scorching hot.

With a groan, he was on her, in her, pulling her legs around his waist, his hands sliding around to grip her hips as he thrust, pressing on top of her, his shoulders pinning her to the bed, his mouth on hers, biting at her lips, then sucking them gently in apology, he was out of control, 5 years was too much, she was too much, the expression on her face as she came had driven him right over the edge and half-way up the other side.

And she was right there with him, her fingers clawing at his back, his shoulders, tugging on his hair and gripping his ass, pulling him in, as her mouth whispered words to him he'd dreamed of hearing from her.

Harder.

Faster.

Oh god, right there Booth, I need you right.. Oh God!

His muscles strained as he gave her all he had, the headboard slamming into the wall with every thrust, the pillows falling to the floor, the blankets mussing as his hands clenched into them, trying to make it last while she met him halfway and called his name and reached her arms above her head pressing her hands to the headboard providing extra leverage.

The sight urged him on, and when he felt her tighten around him convulsively, saw that look on her face again, his soul poured out of his body and into hers.

They clung together, gasping for air, skin slick with sweat, his hand sliding up and down her side in a comforting motion.

When he at last raised his head from her shoulder and met her eyes, his own were shocked.

"I'm sorry Bones, I lost control, I.."

She looked at him with a devious smirk on her face. "That was fun. Let's do it again."

He stared at her in wonder. "That didn't.. Scare you? At all?"

She pursed her lips thoughtfully and ran her finger down the side of his face. "Nope." She pulled his head down and pressed her lips to his ear. "That was the best sex I've ever had. I loved watching you lose that iron control of yours. And I think we might have rearranged particles for a moment or two."

He raised his head with a frown, thinking. "Rearranged particles? Oh." The charm smile lit his face. "Broke the laws of physics?" He grinned, remembering their conversation long ago and her insistence that two people couldn't become one. "Told you it was possible."

She grinned back, feeling lighter, happier than she had felt in years. "I need to do further testing before I can offer a conclusive conclusion however."

Booth pretended to think about it. "Well, if you insist."

She pushed him with her hand and he rolled over onto his back, pulling her so that she was now draped on top of him. "Oh, I do insist."

They laughed at each other.

They knew they'd have to talk, but right now, they were content just to be..


	8. Chapter 8

She was warm.

She could feel him holding her, his warm breath on her ear.

She'd been sleeping so soundly, she couldn't imagine what had wakened her.

And then it happened again.

His hand on her stomach, flexing, and sliding an inch lower.

He moaned in the back of his throat, and whispered her name sleepily.

She lay frozen, her heart hammering in chest, as need hummed between her legs.

She was pretty sure he was still asleep, that his hand creeping lower was a form of sleep walking. Maybe, if she kept still, it would continue it's path.

She closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing as his hand slipped even lower, sliding between her legs and holding her.

She couldn't stop the shudder of pleasure coursing through her, or the half-moan that escaped from her lips.

His fingers moved, and there was a chuckle in her ear.

"Better?" He whispered.

She gasped. "I thought you were asleep?"

"I was.." His lips pressed into her shoulder. "But you woke me up." He moved his hips up against her, and she could feel him hard against her, nestled between her legs.

His fingers rubbed her slowly, as he continued to press kisses along her neck and the back of her ear.

She lifted her leg slightly. "Booth.."

His fingers plunged into her and she groaned loudly, bucking against his hand, then back against his body, rubbing along his erection.

He flipped her onto her back and buried himself in her, their lips searching for each other, his hands clenching her ass.

They moved as one until he groaned, and she wasn't ready yet, and she pushed him off her and straddled him instead, sliding him back within her and rotating her hips.

She rocked on top of him, her hands on her breasts, squeezing them, playing with her nipples as he watched entranced, his hands firmly attached to her hips, pushing her onto him further, until they were fully joined.

She saw him swallow, and arched her back seductively, aware that he liked what he was seeing, and slid one hand down her stomach.

She liked this position because she could be in control and touch herself, help herself along, ensuring that they both got off.

He smiled and moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her down for a kiss.

"Why don't.." His tongue touched hers and retreated, "You let me.." Her teeth tugged on his lower lip, "Do that." He whispered in between kisses, while sliding his hand down her shoulder, and side, and then removing hers from herself, pressed his thumb up against her clit.

The hand he had replaced slid up his torso, feeling his abs and smoothing over his ribs and onto his pectorals as she continued to ride him and kiss him.

Very soon she began to buck a little harder, and he started to thrust from underneath her, and their gasps and moans filled the air around them, their lips smashing together in desperation.

At the last second he thrust harder than before and rolled at the same time, pinning her beneath him his hands digging into her hips as she vibrated beneath him, waves of orgasm rushing through her as he continued to thrust until the pressure building in the base of his spine exploded through him, and he collapsed with a shout on top of her, rolling to the side so he didn't crush her.

They lay there, panting, staring at each other, collecting their thoughts.

Her lips were swollen and red, and her hair was as tangled as he'd ever seen it. "You're so beautiful Bones."

She took in his heaving chest and those dark eyes, lightening rapidly to milk chocolate now. "You're not so bad yourself, Booth."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "You're not supposed to say that."

"What am I supposed to say?"

He looked thoughtful. "How about.. Thank you. Or, I love you too, or, get your butt out of bed and get me a drink, or, Prettier than you anyways." He suggested, teasing her.

She giggled. "I can't say that!"

"Say what?" He smiled. He loved seeing her like this, relaxed.

"I love you too."

"Why not?" He winked. "You just did."

She smacked him on the arm and rolled over, her back to him. "I did not!"

He wrapped his arm around her waist again and pulled her back against him. "Why not, Bones?" He whispered into her ear, his voice low.

"Because you have to say it first." She replied primly. "I can't say 'I love you TOO.' Unless you say 'I love you' first." She sniffed disdainfully then burst into giggles as his fingers tickled her.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "I love it when you laugh Bones."

She swatted at his fingers, and elbowed him bursting out into chuckles when he uttered a muffled Oompf.

"Oh go get me some water you big whiner." She teased.


End file.
